


made to order

by justlikeit



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Magic, PWP, slight dub-con
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeit/pseuds/justlikeit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他不得不服从并不意味着他不能一样的快乐。</p>
            </blockquote>





	made to order

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Made to Order](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196645) by [KayQy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayQy/pseuds/KayQy). 



> 感谢KayQy给我的授权。

“嗨，呃，Phil，我要——”Clint被Phil把他推到卧室门上的深吻打断了。

Clint毫不犹豫的回应他，因为——拜托——就像他真的会拒绝一样。但当他们最终依依不舍的分开，“什么，什么都别说，我只是——”Phil说着轻吻着Clint的耳后和颈线，Clint觉得喉咙发紧，发出舒服的轻哼。“今天差一点就成为完完全全的地狱，我只是——”他又开始转战于Clint的下巴，“我需要这个。”

Clint依旧没有说什么，不过他还有其他的方法表达自己的感觉。所有的这些身体语言，这些他和Phil用了许多年的的种种密码——他知道只要他用力挣脱Phil的钳制，Phil就会停下来听他说话。

如果他真的这么做了，那么之后Phil就会变得克制，甚至停下来。但是Phil几乎从没有今天这样屈服于自己的情绪过，即使如此，他还是那样无以伦比的火辣。（Clint永远会在Phil命令他的时候硬的不行。）而且今天真他妈的糟透了。

所以Clint准备在一场把脑子都要操出来的性爱之后再告诉Phil他在战斗之后意外的被一道服从咒语击中了。

他还是什么话都说不出来，直接干脆地把Phil拉近再次撞上他的嘴唇，拼尽浑身解数的取悦他。Phil饥渴的吻着他，然后他后退了一步。

“跪下。”

Clint的身体在他的脑子反应过来这是个命令之前就已经跪倒在地，落地时的反作用力直接作用到他的阴茎上。或者这也许是被命令这件事本身让他兴奋。

“解开我的皮带，把你的手背到身后。”Clint闻言，伸向Phil皮带的手半路换了个方向在背后交叉紧握，他微微前倾挣扎着用牙齿努力解开搭扣。

这是他们之间都很熟悉的过程；Clint知道暂时不会有进一步的命令让他解开纽扣并拉下拉链，尽管他忍不住想要隔着Phil的内裤爱抚他的勃起，但是至少要等到Phil咆哮，“不要浪费我的时间，巴顿。”

Clint倒吸一口冷气，同时向下拉着内裤释放Phil的阴茎，含到嘴里，哦，上帝，他没有想到它会变得比他们平时玩DS扮演的时候更大更烫。Phil丢出的单词好像化为了实体，他在背后握着自己的手，他的嘴包裹着Phil，又舔又吸，展示着他最好的快速又肮脏的口交技巧，而Phil则因为快感绷紧了身体，死死地抵住墙。

“再深。”他说，Clint含进更多，然后象是没有尽头一般慢慢地边吸边吞吐。 “再深。”这一次Clint用上了他的喉咙，让Phil的完完全全的插满他的喉咙，不留空隙地抽动。“别动。”Clint静止着，鼻子碰到了Phil的裤裆，感受着那根阴茎在他嘴里的每一次抽搐，在他的头顶听到的每一次喘气。他自己的制服裤子随着每次抽插越来越不舒服，但他却无法打开它，Phil的命令仍然是让他握住他自己的双手……

“够了。”Phil说，就在Clint肺里的空气堪堪用完之前。他坐了回去，大口呼吸，抬头看着Phil。Phil低头看着他，饥渴又黑暗。 

“脱掉你的裤子。”

显然，这个命令取消了之前的‘手放背后’，这很好，因为他的制服有比Phil的多上许多的带扣，Clint很灵活，但明显还不够。他还保持着跪姿，不过，他简单粗暴的把长裤和内裤都猛地推到脚踝，一握住自己他就忍不住如释重负的呻吟出声。

“我没说你可以碰自己。”

可是没有说我不能，Clint想，飞快地给了他一个傻笑。但是，即使没有直接的命令，Phil的眼神足以让他放开自己。

Phil满意地点点头，退后几步。 

“转身弯腰。”

Clint吞了一口口水，左右挪动了几下，直到他有空间来执行命令而不会把头撞到门上。Phil俯身，在Clint的手里放下一管润滑剂；他的下一个命令有实体般地抚摸着Clint的耳朵。 

“把你自己准备好。”

听完这暧昧的命令，Clint知道他可以选择如何服从它。他可以慢慢地打开自己，折磨Phil直到他在继续观赏和命令他加快速度之间左右为难，或者他可以只是在插入和不插入之间徘徊。

但与此相反，Clint以有史以来的最快，最粗糙的方式行动起来，因为说实话，他已经准备好了。

因为这过程是如此的短，Phil完全被Clint在他的手指猛的进出自己时的呻吟声迷惑了。他声音沙哑地说，“你真的认为这样足够了吗？”

Clint点点头，喘息着，Phil环住他，伸手去捡起了润滑油。 “如果我这样操了你，带来的远不止刺痛，这是不是才是你真正想要的？”Clint呜咽着点点头。他能听到Phil挤出润滑油，感觉着他在他身边隐隐散发出来的热量。 

“告诉我这就是你想要的。”

“我想要。”Clint一瞬间倒吸一口冷气出，几乎要窒息的吐出词句。“想要你。”

Phil把一只手放在他的臀部。

“如果你想要的话，那么求我。”

“求你，Phil。”Clint恳求，这个命令完全就是他自己的需求。 “我现在就想要你，非常需要你，我想要你在我里面，把我充满——”

.Phil咆哮着将自己推入。但是很慢，哦，非常慢，远远比他用力抓着他的臀部所暗示的要温柔多了。Clint在Phil的箝制中颤抖着贴近，直到Phil的厉声喝令将他钉在原处，比任何一双手都要牢固。

即便如此，Clint还在不停地乞求着‘更多，求你，再快点’，毫不羞耻的利用着自己的声带，并且最终Phil也从中得到了愉悦，他变得更硬了，直到Clint再也没办法说出任何完整的词语。

Phil俯身咬吻Clint的脖子，还偏偏挑着制服领子遮不住的部位蹂躏。 

“我的。”

“你的。”Clint气喘吁吁的附和。

Phil腾出一只手包裹住Clint的家伙， “那就为我高潮。”

Clint高潮之前Phil甚至又冲撞了几下。wow，这是一个惊人的高潮，他的大脑只剩下一小部分还没下线，足够他迷迷糊糊的思考着如果Phil命令他的话，他还能不能马上再来一次，不过还没等他想出答案Phil也到了。他趴在Clint依旧紧绷着的背上休息了一会儿，接着他撑起身抽出自己，把避孕套打个结扔掉。 “到这儿来。”他说，Clint也很乐意地转身窝进Phil的怀抱。 “你感觉如何？”

“惊人的棒。”Clint在Phil的胸口咕哝着说， “该死的棒。”

Phil笑了。 “是啊，这真是......”他找不出能够形容的词，最后吻了吻Clint的额头， “谢谢。”

“任何时候，”Clint说，“说真的，任何，时候。”

好长一段时间里他们都维持着这个姿势没动，Phil靠在墙上，而Clint蜷缩在他怀里。最后，Phil说，“所以刚才你要告诉我什么？”

哦对，那个。“呃，好吧，今天的战斗之后发生了点有趣的事情……”

Phil环着他的手臂猛地收紧，“发生了什么。”

“我很好”Clint连忙说道， “每个人都很好，没有多余的伤亡或财产损失，奇异博士发誓它会自行消退——”

“Clint，告诉我发生了什么事。”

该死。

“我可能有点过度招惹到Billy那小子了，结果他意外的给我下了服从的咒语。”

Phil坐起来推开Clint， “什么？！”

“我们不是故意的！只是他对于在战斗中不停被差来差去很恼火，战斗结束后我想给他指出每个人或多或少都有过这种时候，后来他不小心说我总是那个说要接受命令的人，然后……”【Billy的能力和绯红一样，能脑补改变现实】 Clint飞快的挥动自己的手，“我发誓，奇异博士替我检查过，他说咒语在几个小时内就会自行消退，我应该去不会让我陷入麻烦的地方直到效果消失。”

“所以你来这里。”

“嗯，是的，还有什么地方我会......”Clint抬头一看，认出了Phil的声音里隐藏的东西，就像他的眼神一样，是真正的逐渐深重的恐惧。 为什么——-哦。 “嘿，不，不，嘿嘿。”Clint爬向Phil，用手捧着Phil的脸。 “你胆敢以为你刚刚是在逼迫我做我不想的事情?!我想要它，我喜欢它，它比地狱更带劲，我想要把刚刚所有的再做一遍，我他妈的选择了它，Phil。”

Phil叹了口气，闭上了眼睛，只轻松了一点点。 “但我不知道。”没有说出口的‘你没告诉我而我没有给你一个机会’在他们之间沉默的回响。

Clint退缩了， “是啊，但我也不想停下来，我不认为这有什么重要，因为你从来没有命令我去做一些我并不真正想做的事情。”

“但我不知道，”Phil重复。 “我可以命令你做任何事情，而你会做因为你不能反抗。”

“但你不会！”

“但我没有办法判断你到底愿不愿意！”

“好了，是的，我应该先告诉你。对不起，”Clint说，“但请相信我，这和某个思维控制混蛋不一样，我完全不回避谈论他。我的心完完全全属于我自己，如果我努力尝试的话我可以找到大多数命令的漏洞，但是和你在一起的时候我不想那么做。”他抚摸着Phil的脸颊，摆出他能做到最好的puppy脸。 “不要让我的愚蠢毁了我们刚刚美妙的一刻，拜托？”

Phil的扯了扯嘴角，只是有一点，但Clint燃起了希望。 “你保证你下一次惹到了施法者的时候马上告诉我？”他开始小心翼翼地组织问题的用词，而不是直接命令，并且Phil希望Clint就算是和他在一起也不应该就觉得是绝对的安全。

“我保证，”Clint马上说，“另外，如果我遇到任何带着发情花粉的疯狂科学家或着想要绑架我研究人类生殖的外星人，我希望你能在那里。”

Phil哼了一声， “我很感激。”他再一次环抱Clint，背靠着墙，他们静静的听着彼此的心跳。

“你知道，”Clint一段时间后说，“关于这个咒语有件事我想知道。”

“什么？”

“它能让我因为你的命令高潮多少次？”他听到Phil的心脏砰砰直跳，他又加了个傻笑， “我觉得我们应该找出答案？要知道，为了科学和其他什么玩意儿。”

Phil的手臂收紧了一会儿，然后他在Clint的耳边低声说，“剥光你自己然后躺到床上。”

Clint咧嘴一笑，急忙服从。


End file.
